Le destin des frères Winchester
by Ithyl
Summary: Dean va mourir et se retrouver en enfer. Les frères ont tout essayé pour éviter ce destin tragique, sans succès. Il y a peut-être une dernière chance, un dernier espoir. Le Seigneur du temps qui peut voyager dans le temps et l'espace...


Le destin des frères Winchester

_note de l'auteure: Voici la partie 3 de ma série de OS Superwho. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu les autres parties pour suivre l'histoire._

_Spoilers: Pour SPN ça se déroule durant le dernier épisode de la saison 3 donc, contient des spoilers pour le final. Pour DW c'est durant la seconde partie de la saison 5 ou le début de la saison 6._

_Disclaimers: Les personnages de DW et de SPN ne m'appartiennent pas._

Sam n'arrivait pas à y croire, comment Dean avait il osé faire un pacte avec le démon ? Pour le sauver, lui ? N'avait-il pas compris la leçon avec leur père ? Il ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Il en avait parlé à Bobby, il avait demandé l'aide de Ruby et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il avait pensé au Seigneur du Temps, pas pour le sauver, mais pour éviter à Dean de faire le pacte. Il n'osait pas en parler à son frère, mais Dean aussi y avait pensé.

000

.

Il ne restait qu'une journée à vivre pour Dean avant que les chiens de l'enfer viennent le chercher. Les Winchester n'avaient plus rien à perdre, alors ils créèrent une nouvelle instabilité temporelle pour attirer le Docteur. Ils furent étonnés de voir cet étrange jeune homme qui portait un nœud papillon et une veste de tweed.

« Les Winchester, bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-il, joyeux.

Il s'approcha d'eux et leur fit la bise. Aucun des deux frères ne sut comment réagir. Le Docteur était accompagné d'une belle fille rousse et d'un jeune homme.

« Bonjour, vous êtes ? demanda Dean à la fille.

- Amy Pond et vous ? répondit-elle.

- Dean Winchester et voici mon frère Sam.

- Je m'appelle Rory William et je suis le mari de Amy, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, » se mêla le jeune homme.

À ces mots, Dean perdit son air séducteur et semblait même un peu mal à l'aise, ce qui fit rigoler Sam.

« Bien, bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, que puis-je faire pour vous Dean et Sam ? reprit le Docteur.

- Vous avez encore changé de corps, déclara Sam.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous voyez ce visage.

- Oui, répondit Dean.

- Oups, je me suis encore trompé. Mais puisque je suis là…

- Dean a fait une erreur colossale, commença Sam.

- Ce n'est pas une erreur ! l'interrompit-il.

- Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé, demanda le Docteur.

- On pourrait faire ça devant un bon burger, » suggéra Dean.

000

.

Sam termina de raconter ce qui s'était passé. Il parlait surtout du pacte. Il était frustré par le peu de réaction de son frère. Dean allait mourir dans moins de vingt-quatre heures pour se retrouver en enfer et cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Le Docteur les avait écoutés et Amy et Rory ne semblaient pas y croire.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda finalement le Docteur.

- Je veux que vous trouviez Lilith et l'obligiez à annuler le pacte, répondit Sam.

- Ou plus simple, empêchez Sam de mourir, suggéra Dean.

- Vous me demandez de changer le destin ! s'étonna le Docteur.

-Vous avez une machine à voyager dans le temps, c'est quoi pour vous revenir en arrière d'un an ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Dean. Il y a des règles à respecter.

- Rien à faire des règles, il s'agit de la vie de mon frère! » Insista le chasseur.

Le Docteur recula légèrement. La colère dans les yeux de Dean le troublait. Il savait très bien que les Winchester étaient dangereux, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de jouer avec le destin. Il devait trouver une solution rapidement. Les chasseurs ne le laisseront pas tant qu'il n'aura pas tenté quelque chose. Du moins, pas à cette étape de leur vie.

« Nous pouvons essayer de trouver cette Lilith et négocier quelque chose avec elle » conclut le Docteur.

000

.

Le Docteur leur ouvrit la porte du TARDIS.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Alors quoi ? répliqua Dean.

- C'est plus grand à l'intérieur ! Leur fit remarquer le Docteur.

- Oui, on a remarqué. On va vous attendre. Trouvez Lilith et amenez-la ici. On va s'en occuper.

- Vous ne venez pas ? s'étonna le Docteur.

- Quoi ? Moi, monter dans ce truc ! Pas question, s'horrifia l'aîné des Winchester.

- Dean, on ne peut pas lui demander de trouver Lilith à notre place ! lui rappela Sam.

- C'est qui Lilith, de toute façon ? se mêla Amy.

- Un démon, répondit Sam.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça existe !

- Malheureusement oui.

- Et les anges aussi ? demanda Rory.

- Non pas les anges, répondit Dean.

- Et Castiel ! demanda le Docteur.

- Qui ?

- Rien. Je ferais de mon mieux pour rendre le voyage pas trop turbulent, promis le Docteur.

- Pas question, c'est sûrement pire que l'avion ce truc ! » insista nerveusement Dean.

Sam profita de l'inattention de son frère pour se faufiler discrètement vers la porte du TARDIS et la refermer. Le Docteur, ayant comprit l'astuce, fit démarrer le vaisseau.

« NON, NON ! hurla Dean en s'agrippant à tous ce qu'il pouvait.

- Calme toi, tout ira bien, » tenta Sam.

À ces mots, le TARDIS se mit à tanguer légèrement, puis fut parcouru de secousses violentes. Des étincelles jaillirent de la console alors que tous les passagers s'accrochèrent solidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Sam.

- Rien, le quotidien, » lui répondit calmement Amy.

Tout s'arrêta subitement. Dean était toujours accroché solidement, le visage blanc comme un linge.

« On dirait que votre frère à vu un fantôme, dit Rory.

- Croyez-moi, ceci pour lui est bien pire qu'un fantôme, » répondit Sam en souriant.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du vaisseau, ce fut pour voir le Sam du passé se faire poignarder dans le dos. Dean empoigna le Docteur, en furie, et le plaqua contre le TARDIS.

« Vous étiez sensé le sauver. Vous êtes arrivé trop tard !

- Comme d'habitude, » marmonna Amy.

Sam se rua sur son frère pour le séparer du Seigneur du Temps et le calmer.

« Lâche-moi Samy ! jura Dean.

- Calme-toi !

- Tu es mort encore une fois à cause de lui !

- Arrête ! Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas me sauver. Peut-être que cette partie de mon histoire ne peut pas être altérée. Peut-être que c'est mon destin, Dean.

- Je me fiche du destin ! Remontons dans ce truc et revenons dans le passé de quelques heures ! Insista Dean.

- D'accord, » approuva le Docteur.

Ils regagnèrent le TARDIS et le Docteur reprit la parole:

« Dean, je dois d'abord vous donner un médicament qui éliminera votre mal de l'air. Comme c'est un moment crucial, il est probable que se matérialiser au bon moment nécessitera plus d'un essai. Ce serait mieux pour vous.

- Pas question, je veux garder la tête froide et je ne vous fait pas confiance. »

000

.

Le Docteur retourna à la console, déçu. Son plan numéro un avait échoué. Il avait pensé endormir Dean et discuter avec Sam de l'impossibilité de la mission. Le jeune Winchester lui semblait plus raisonnable que l'aîné. Il connaissait les frères et leur propension à régler tout avec une arme. Il savait que Dean était très hostile envers tous ce qui n'était pas humain, lui y comprit. Pour une fois, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour la vie de ses compagnons, mais pour la sienne. Les chasseurs allaient tous faire pour les protéger, quoi qu'il arrive et ils étaient efficaces lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger des vies humaines. Il savait aussi que cette version des deux frères précédait celle qu'il avait rencontrée à quelques reprises. Ils ne connaissaient pas Castiel encore, c'était sûrement très tôt sur leur ligne de temps à eux.

Le TARDIS se matérialisa avec difficulté dans une banlieue paisible. Ce n'était évidemment qu'une apparence. Le Docteur sentait la présence psychique de plusieurs entités non-humaines et son sens du temps en était très ébranlé.

_C'est mauvais, c'est anormal, va-t-en,_ lui criait-il.

Il ordonna à Amy et Rory de rester dans le TARDIS, tout en sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas obéir. En sortant, ils aperçurent un homme dans la cinquantaine qui ne les avait pas vu.

« Bobby, que fais-t-il là ? s'étonna Dean.

- Il savait que nous reviendrions sur notre décision de ne pas y aller, mais que va-t-il penser en nous voyant arriver avec une cabine bleue plutôt qu'avec l'Impala ? s'inquiéta Sam.

- Le Docteur peut déguiser le TARDIS en ce qu'il veut, lui répondit Amy.

- Quoi ? Non, non, non ! s'opposa le Seigneur du Temps.

- Ah oui ! transformez cette chose en mon Impala pour ne pas que Bobby se doute de quelque chose, demanda fermement Dean.

- Ne parlez pas ainsi de mon TARDIS ! s'offusqua le Docteur.

- Il ne faut pas insulter _Sexy_, » chuchota Amy à Dean.

L'air charmeur qu'elle offrait à cet étranger ne plaisait pas du tout à Rory.

« Allez Docteur qu'on en finisse, » dit-il, plus sèchement qu'il l'avait voulu.

Le Docteur obéit.

« Pas mal, pas mal, pas aussi belle que _Bébé_, mais presque! » s'exclama Dean.

Bobby les rejoignit. Il dévisagea le Seigneur du Temps et ses compagnons.

« Qui sont ces gens ? demanda-t-il.

- Des alliés, ils vont nous aider à tuer Lilith, répondit Dean.

- Quoi ? Je ne tue personne moi ! » s'opposa le Docteur.

Bobby ignora cette réplique et même la présence des dits alliés et ne s'adressa qu'aux Winchester.

000

.

Le Docteur avait compris que ces entités possédaient des humains, n'ayant pas de forme physique tangible. Surtout, il savait qu'elles étaient maléfiques. Il avait toujours cru que les démons n'étaient que des êtres venus d'une autre planète comme Azal, jadis, que le Maître avait convoqué. Il avait tort. Ces créatures n'étaient même pas de ce monde, elles venaient d'une autre sphère d'existence et elles étaient tellement… incongrues. Elles lui donnaient le vertige, plus que la présence de Jack Harkness.

.

La plupart des démons étaient immobilisés par Bobby qui avait eu la brillante idée de bénir l'eau et d'ouvrir les gicleurs. Le Docteur, Amy et Rory suivaient discrètement les Winchester autour de la maison familiale. Lilith, visiblement la plus puissante de ces entités, possédait le corps d'une fillette. Le Docteur n'aimait pas du tout qu'on s'attaque aux enfants et il sentit la colère gronder en lui. Comment cette… chose osait-elle faire cela à une petite fille innocente ? Il força les Winchester à lui promettre qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à l'enfant et préféra attendre à l'extérieur pour ne pas mettre les Ponds en danger.

Les Winchester ressortirent après un moment, nerveux.

« Elle n'est plus dans le corps de l'enfant, mais où est-elle allée ? » s'inquiéta Sam.

Soudain, le Docteur entendit aboyer. Dean aussi, mais les autres ne semblaient pas entendre quoi que ce soit.

« Les chiens de l'enfer, vite à l'intérieur ! » ordonna Dean.

Ils le suivirent. Les deux frères versaient de la terre dans toutes les fissures possibles.

Le Docteur respirait difficilement. Il ne voyait pas les chiens de l'enfer, mais il sentait leur sinistre présence. L'espace-temps autour d'eux se contorsionnait comme si un univers parallèle cherchait à s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds.

Pour le Seigneur du Temps, ce déséquilibre était insupportable. Sa vue se brouilla un moment et lorsqu'il reprit ses sens, il sut où était la créature maléfique : en Amy. Sam s'approcha d'elle pour la tuer et elle l'envoya valser contre le mur d'un seul geste.

« Sortez de son corps, » s'écria le Docteur, horrifié d'avoir, une fois de plus, entraîner ses compagnons vers leur mort.

Amy se tourna vers lui, ses yeux étaient blancs, inhumains. Elle cherchait à le propulser contre le mur comme Sam, mais n'y arrivait pas. La force psychique l'affectait tout de même et il se sentit vaciller et tomber. Il vit une sorte de trou de ver s'ouvrir devant lui. Une forte odeur de soufre le fit suffoquer et des cris d'agonie lui parvenaient par intermittence. Il voyait à présent la silhouette sombre d'un chien de l'enfer qui tenait dans sa gueule une lueur blanche vive. L'animal se dirigea vers le trou de ver sans lâcher sa proie et le portail se referma derrière lui.

.

Amy s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente. L'entité avait quitté son corps. Rory accourut aussitôt pour l'examiner, comme tout bon infirmier, puis fut rassuré lorsqu'elle revient à elle. Le Docteur voulut les rejoindre, mais il se sentait si faible. Il observait les retrouvailles de ses amis, mais également Sam Winchester, penché sur le corps ensanglanté de son frère, dévasté. Le Docteur se sentait coupable, il aurait tant aimé pouvoir les aider. La mort de Dean était horrible et ce qui l'attendait dans cet univers parallèle semblait bien pire.

Ce n'est que lorsque Amy s'agenouilla à ses côtés qu'il comprit à quel point il était ébranlé.

« Docteur, ça va aller, dit-elle.

- J'ai vu bien des choses horribles dans mon métier, mais ça… que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Rory, secoué.

- On ne peut rien faire. Partons, » répondit le Docteur.

Lorsque Bobby Singer rejoignit Sam Winchester, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des mystérieux alliés ni de l'Impala.

FIN


End file.
